


Say my name

by PoofAlmighty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Gay, Gay Sex, Hinanoya - Freeform, M/M, Noyahina, PWP, Short One Shot, Smut, fite me kagehina fandom, haikyuu!! rare pairs, honestly they could be any age but I imagine they're in like their early 20's, jk I love u all let's all bask in our stupid gay volleyball sons, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7881529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoofAlmighty/pseuds/PoofAlmighty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noya and Hinata's first experience goes awry when Hinata reveals Noya's secret desire.  Hella gay.  PWP. M/M. Fun twist at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say my name

Hinata gripped the sheets as Noya tongued the supple skin of his abdomen. "N-Noya, please..." he whimpered, the soft sounds barely escaping his wet, tender lips. His legs tightened as he resisted the urge to flail them about erratically. Even though Noya was shorter than him, Hinata was completely at the mercy of the older male.

Noya grinned wickedly, clutching Hinata's stiff erection in his hand. "C'mon, Shouyou," he purred, "Just one time..." He dragged his tongue across Hinata's stomach. His fingers sunk deep into Hinata's opening, pressing against the desperate walls of his rectum. He followed the contours of Hinata's body until he reached his nipple, which he greeted with a swift flick of his wet appendage.

Hinata bit down on his lower lip, attempting in vain to trap the amorous moans that were leaking from his mouth. His breath deepened and his grasp on the sheets tightened until he was sure they would rip. It wasn't until Noya lifted his head and met Hinata's lips with his own that Hinata's voice finally dissipated. As they separated, Noya removed his fingers tauntingly from Hinata's ass in order to replace them with something else; something that Hinata craved even more.

Noya lowered his head so that he could whisper into Hinata's ear. "You know what I want," he growled intensely, sending a shuddering chill down Hinata's spine.

"Noya..." Hinata moaned with lustful desire. He lifted his hands and dug his fingernails into Noya's back. Every ounce of his body was burning. He could feel his heart pounding as if it were trying to escape the confines of his chest. The image of his naked companion towering over him was burned into his mind. The tight, lean musculature of Noya's body had always enchanted him. He had dreamed of feeling Noya's rough, hard skin against his own for so long. From the moment they had met, Hinata had been drawn to Noya. Never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined that Noya felt the same way.

"You're so impatient," Noya said lewdly, "I've always liked that about you." He rubbed his cock against the entrance of Hinata's ass. "There's a lot of things I like about you," He continued.

"Noyaaaa" Hinata moaned in protest. Hearing these words come from Noya was too much for him. He needed to feel Noya inside of him. He'd wanted this for too long; he wasn't ready to wait any longer.

Finally, mercifully, Noya complied with Hinata's pleading. With his dick in hand, he centered himself and pressed his body against Hinata's. Hinata took in air sharply as he felt the spongy mushroom head of Noya's cock pressed determinedly through his hole. Noya let out an involuntary groan as the head of his cock was enveloped in Hinata's warmth. He slowly began to pump back and forth, pushing more of his shaft into Hinata with each thrust. Within moments, his balls were pressed up against Hinata's soft skin, accompanied by the incredible symphony of erotic sounds that flowed from Hinata's mouth.

Noya began to move faster and with more intensity. Hinata was a master of seduction, even without trying to be. Through the chorus of gasps and moans Hinata was producing, Noya was lost in a sea of ecstatic pleasure. "Sh-Shouyou..." he said, his voice shaky as he slid effortlessly in and out of his younger partner.

Hinata lifted his face to meet Noya's gaze. Noya's eyes widened as he saw the shining, amber eyes of his companion looking up at him in pure, unadulterated lust and desire. At that moment, Hinata tried to speak in spite of his current state of euphoric bliss.

"Say it, Shouyou," Noya commanded.

"S...Senpai," Hinata whispered.

\---

Noya walked out of the bathroom, rubbing a towel against his damp hair. "I'm all done, you can go ahead," he said to Hinata, who was still in bed.

Hinata did not answer, instead curling up even tighter and turning away from Noya.

"Seriously?" Noya objected, "You can't still be mad..."

"Of course I can," Hinata pouted, "You came way too quickly. I wasn't satisfied at all."

"Aw, c'mon, you know how much I like it when you call me senpai," Noya retorted.

"Yeah, but I didn't think you'd like it THAT much!"

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm pretty sure this hasn't been done before and my garbage ass wanted it to exist so I made it. Anyway this is my first story so I hope people enjoy it because I sure had fun writing it. I support my smol, stupid, volleyball sons and their smol, stupid antics. Also, I lowkey took inspiration from the ending of Love Stage because I am actual trash. Comments and critiques are appreciated since idk what I'm doing lmao


End file.
